To Be Held
by Mrs Mark Evans
Summary: SongFic Harry Ginny. Short and Sweet. The best kind. To the song Held by Nnichole Nordeman.


Held

i _Two months is too little,_

_they let him go, they had no_

_sudden healing._ /i 

Ginny doesn't want to talk to anyone. How could she want to? She loves him, but she can't be with him. i _'I can't handle this. I need him back.'_ /i Ginny thought.

She got up off of her bed, pacing her room with tears silently trickling down her already soaked cheeks. She hadn't cried when he left her, but what can she do now? He thinks that no one understands why he needs to leave. But Ginny knows she does.

i _To think that providence would_

_take a child from his mother _

_while she prayed is appalling._ /i 

This is all about revenge. He wouldn't have left her. He wouldn't need to if Voldemort hadn't ruined his life at such a young age. He's left her for revenge, and Ginny can't blame him. Ginny wants so badly to be back in his arms. She wants to stand by him to the death. He wouldn't have that though. To Ginny, being with him is worth anything. Being away from him for two minutes hurts more than he could possibly imagine.

_ i Who told us we'd be rescued_

_What has changed and why should we be saved_

_From nightmares_

_We're asking why this happens_

_To us who have died to live_

_It's unfair /i _

Harry loves her. Anything that causes him happiness is always snatched away before he can fully enjoy it. i '_Nightmares_,' /i Harry thought, i '_my whole life is a nightmare; I just can't seem to wake up._' /i 

Harry finds that his feet are carrying him away, but he's not sure where he's going. All he can see is her face. She's his inspiration. Harry needs her to go on. He's thought about writing to her, but if he does, He'll want her back. He finally realizes where he is. Harry walked to the park. It's empty, and Harry finds it peaceful. He sits on a swing and pushes off, gently swaying forward and back. Holding on to the swing tightly, Harry closes his eyes. All he can see is her.

_ i This is what it means to be held_

_How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life_

_And you survive_

_This is what it is to be loved_

_And to know that the promise was_

_When everything fell_

_We'd be held /i _

They had danced together, one night up in the astronomy tower. Harry remembered it so clearly. She had been studying and he surprised her. There was no music, but they danced for hours. She failed her test the next day, but Harry had danced with her and it was the best night of his life. She smiled the whole time. Oh, how Harry loved her smile. Harry jumped off his swing and started running. He can't believe he left her in the first place. His heart racing, head pounding, and sides burning, he kept running. He wasn't even sure for how long, He just needed to feel her embrace one last time.

_ i This hand is bitterness_

_We wanna taste it, let the hatred know_

_Our sorrow_

_The wise hand opened slowly _

_to lilies of the valley_

_and tomorrow /i _

Ginny hates him. How could he put her through this? Could he think that this has done something good for her? Ginny hasn't left her room for days. She doesn't have any desire to be with anyone any more. Ginny swayed silently on her bed, remembering her dance with him one night. It had been so perfect. She can't hate him. He is everything that she could ever want. He doesn't see it, but being with him saves me more than staying alone. Ginny hugged her pillow tightly, wishing beyond hope that it was Harry. More tears leaked into the small puddle that had not fully dried since she started crying days ago.

_ i This is what it means to be held_

_How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life_

_And you survive_

_This is what it is to be loved_

_And to know that the promise was_

_When everything fell_

_We'd be held /i _

Ginny dropped her pillow and stormed down the stairs. She was a mess, but it didn't matter. Mrs. Weasley looked up as her daughter ran through the kitchen. She gasped at finally seeing her daughter after days of her being alone in her room. "Ginny," she said. She never finished her sentence because Ginny was already out the door and running through the yard. She will never stop running. Not until she has him back. It seems like she would never reach him, but it didn't matter. Running felt better than sitting and waiting. Now she was doing something, and the stitch in her side was somehow easing her emotional anguish.

_ i If hope is born of suffering_

_And this is only the beginning_

_Can we not wait for one hour _

_Watching for our savior /i _

Harry's been running for hours. He hurts all over, but he can't stop running. If he stops now, he'll never see her again. Harry can't live without her. Harry closes his eyes and runs blind for a while. When he opens his eyes, he sees someone way off in the distance running towards him. It's too dark to tell who it is. It makes him nervous and excited at the same time. It's her, he knows it. Harry takes a breath and runs faster than he has ever run in his entire life. She finally reaches him. They stop, three inches apart, just staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes are leaking tears, making her lovely eyes deep and glossy. Harry doesn't know what to do now that she is here. She makes the first move and leaps into Harry's arms. All Harry can do is hold onto the girl that he almost let go.

_ i This is what it means to be held_

_How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life_

_And you survive_

_This is what it is to be loved_

_And to know that the promise was_

_When everything fell_

_We'd be held /i _

Ginny had no desire to ever move again. Harry was embracing her so tightly; she knew that he felt the same. Ginny loosened her grip on Harry and relaxed into his arms. He gently kissed her lips and she kissed him back. They laced their fingers together and started walking towards the Burrow. They took their time, because with each other, time moves slower. Ginny stopped, holding Harry back. She stood on her tip-toes and Kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. She whispered quietly in his ear, "I'm coming with you"

He smiled at her, "I know you are."


End file.
